Bloodlines
by Arcadia Silver
Summary: Chi-chi reveals her history to the Z-fighters. Supernatural because..well Chi-chi's a witch. (the magic using kind you ditz!!)
1. Default Chapter

Bloodlines  
A Son Chi-chi Production.  
By Arcadia Silver  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ   
Note: If things like magic and Wicca bother you don't read. I will delete any flames from fanatics saying I'm going to hell. I don't judge you, you don't judge me. K?   
  
...It's your destiny...  
  
.............Why do you fight it Aerin?........  
  
............Do you deny the blood of our people that's runs in your veins?  
  
..........Do you deny your magic? Your powers?  
  
..............Do you deny me?  
  
  
A woman and a small girl stand in a small, wooded glen. The dark, but warm summer night conceals them from any wandering eyes. Above the moon is ripe and full, it's brilliant form dominating the heavens. Sitting about it, like ladies-in-waiting are the stars, twinkling with their own unique beauty. Indeed, the moon is the queen of the night.  
  
The woman, clad in a loose, white dress, stands in the middle of the clearing, arms raised, chanting:  
  
Ten thousand years we've struck the fire,   
Creation's music freely sung.  
  
With magick joined we've praised the stars,   
Since first the world begun.  
  
Our spirit lives in timeless dance,  
The Tarot and the Rune.  
  
And nights united in the power,  
Of drawing down the Moon!!  
  
She repeats the mantra over and over. Each time her voice becomes louder, stronger, more forceful as her mind and body are over come by passion. The gentle south wind picks up power, each second growing faster, matching moods with the woman and her call. The small girl sits at the edge of the glen, she has seen her mother perform this rite many times before from this very spot, but tonight, she would join her mother in the ritual.   
  
Her mother finally pauses, and motions the girl to come to her side. Shyly, she approaches and holds her mother's hand. "Great Mother, Divine Father, we come to you tonight, in the presence of the Full Moon, to welcome another to our fold." She looks down at her daughter, a spitting image of herself, gilded eyes and hair the color of the secret heart of the moon. "I, Edainya, daughter of Selene, High Priestess of the Clan of the High Heavens, do here by welcome my daughter Aerin to the Craft of the Wise."  
She stoops down, dipping her fingers in the bowl of oil on the ground. Index finger pointed, she makes a mark on her daughter's forehead. "May you always be wise in your decisions, strong in your faith, successful in your ventures. May the blessings of the Lord and the Lady shower upon you for eternity. So mote it be." She looks in her daughter's eyes, deep pools of liquid gold, and whispers, "I'm proud of you Little Moon." She stands up, taking notice of the position of the moon in the sky. "It's getting late, we need to get home, it's time you were in bed." She whisks her daughter into her arms, and walks out of the clearing.   
"Little Moon?"  
  
"Yes momma?"  
  
"You must never tell your step-father a thing about this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ox-King is very, er, sensitive about our magic."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He believes that we are doing evil."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He doesn't understand what we do. He doesn't want to understand."  
  
"But why momma? Doesn't he love us?'  
  
"Yes he does, but adults are funny sometimes. They fear what they don't understand."  
  
"Okay." She sighed, sinking further into her mother's embrace. Slowly the passing forest becomes dark, as she closes her eyes, and falls asleep.  
  
  
...................The time is fast approaching, Aerin. The Crisis Hours have past. The Black Ones have returned. The time for secrets has past. The Magick is needed if Earth will ever survive this last test.   
  
............The time will come when you will step from the shadows and unveil the mysteries of our people to all of Earth. Then the darkness shall fall.  
  
..............it's your destiny Aerin. Never forget the magick of your blood. Never forget your faith in yourself, or what I taught you. Never forget the magick Little Moon, for it will be Earth's last defense..........  
  
  
  
Her body snapped forward, clasping the sheets with clenched hands. Her body ran cold with the chilled sweat the dotted it. Her eyes were wide, her form shaking.   
"Was that real?" she asks herself. It had to be, why would a memory, long buried, all of a sudden spring back alive in her dreams? Was this what she thought? Was this the sign she had been waiting for all her life, suddenly here? Why would a conversation she had with her mother when she was three years old be that vivid?   
Have the Crisis Hours really past? Is the prophecy coming true? Can I finally show my powers? The only answer she had was to wait, at least till the next full moon.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning she awoke in her empty house. How isolated she felt with her sons and husband gone. Oh, sure. Gohan and Videl would sing by one in a while with Pan in tow. Goten called from college every so often, but it wasn't enough. She was only 31 years old, and already leading the life of an old maid.  
Shaking it off, she decided to make breakfast, cold cereal. She sat in her kitchen, still in her robe when a door knock took her attention away from her Frosted Flakes. Probably another Avon lady... she thought. Shuffling up to the door, she opened it, and dropped her bowl of cereal.   
  



	2. An Old Friend

BLOODLINES  
A Son Chi-chi Production.  
By Arcadia Silver  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, darn.  
Note: If things like magic and Wicca bother you, then don't read.  
  
Chapter Two: A Long Lost Friend  
  
The bowl clattered loudly as it made contact with the floor, milk and partialy soggy cereal spilling everywhere.   
  
"Kalin!!!" Chi-chi screamed. She rushed forward, robe in all, into the arms of one of her dearest, lifelong friends. "Erp!!" the lady blurted as Chi-chi's weight slammed into her full force. Tears of joy ran down her face as Chi-chi pulled Kalin into a bear hug. "Little Moon..." Kalin breathed, "Goddess how you've grown."  
Chi-chi stepped back, holding the elderly woman at arms lenght. "Kalin, Goodness what happened to you?!?!" Kalin laughed, tossing side a strand of once blonde hair. "What happened to me? Why twenty years happened to me!!" Her sky-blue eyes twinkling in the morning sun.   
"Kalin, has it been that long?" she asked her old mentor. The woman's smile bled to a frown, "Yes, it has been. It has been far too long." she smiled, fighting the tears that threatened to slip from her eyes. Her surogate daughter had grown so much in the past years. She was a mother, a wife, and a very beautiful woman, just like her real mother.   
"Aerin," she interjected, not bothering to use her pet name. "Are we gonna stand out here all morning, or are you going to invite me in??" Chi-chi shook her head, "Oh of course!! Come on in!!" she walked inside the door, holding it open for her mentor to enter. Kalin let out an aproving grin, "You keep a very neat home here." she complimented. A red blush creeped over her cheeks, "Thanks, I guess some things are hereditary, huh?"  
Kalin's smile faded for a second at the memory of her best friend, "Yes, Edainya was an excellent house-keeper. She was also an exceptional spellcaster, as are you child." Chi-chi let her shoulders slump, she hadn't meant for that last coment to be heard. She resisted with all her might to block the memories of her mother's last days on Earth.  
  
  
"Momma?" Aerin spoke shyly. She peeked around the edge of the door into the steril hospital room. On the bed, her mother was laid out, tubes and needles sticking out everywhere on her, a monitor measured her heartbeat. Slowly, she walked in, not wanting to distrub her mother's rest. She took a place beside tall white-sheet covered bed, and quietly slipped her small hand into her mother's palm.  
Edainya stirred and slowly sat up, fighting the throbbing pain in her muscles. Seeing her daughter, she picked her up and sat her on her lap, avoiding the various tubes coneccted to her. Once settled, she spoke in a low, husky voice, "Aerin, my little one. I love you you know that, right?"  
The girl nodded, letting her head settle in the crook of her neck.  
"Aerin, I might not be here very long. I think I'm dying." Aerin's golden eyes widened in shock, "No mommy! You can't die! You can't leave me alone!" she latched onto her mother's side holding as tight as she could. Edainya's hand went to stroke her daughter's silver locks, "I don't want to sweetie, but I have no choice. It's not my decision weither I live or die. Now I know your scared, Iam too, but don't worry, I'll always be with you."  
"But Momma. who's gonna teach me magic? Who's gonna help me when Ox-King gets mad when I cast a spell? You promised you's take me to the Commonwealth one day. You said you'd take me to see Grandma Selene, and the rest of the Clan. You promised.........." she cried, her words coming out between sobs.  
Edainya resisted her own tears, "I know I promised, Little Moon. But it seems that I can't. Your Aunt Kalin will teach you what I could not. She will be an excellent sensei. She will help you all you can, and hopefully she may get your step-father to see the light. Perhapse she will take you to Grandma Selene, and the Commonwealth too. I just wish I could... " her voice trailing off into a full-blown series of sobs. Both mother sat there for the longest while, remembering there time together, the laughs, the tears, and the promises never to be full-filled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kalin looked at her god-daughter's face, she too was remembering Edainya's last days. She recalled, while drawing her last breath, what she made Kalin promise. To take care of Aerin, to continue her magickal education, to one day take her to she her grandmother and the Commonwealth, the meeting grounds of all the magick clans on Earth. With a heart-felt sigh, she agreed to do as her friend asked, to do what she knew was impossible. When Edainya died, Ox-King took Aerin and moved far away, away from Kalin and Aerin's hopes of fullfilling her destiny as a witch. Shortly after, she discovered that Edainya died of poisoning, done by a Goddess-fearing husband.  
Walking over, she placed a wrinkling hand on Chi-chi's shoulder, "I know you miss her, I do too, but she is always with us you know, watching from Summerland." Chi-chi lifted a tear-stained face, and smiled. "Yes, I know."   
Kalin nodded and let her hand fall back to her side. "Well then!! What do you say we put on a pot of tea and catch up on old times??" she asked.   
  
Chi-chi's face lit up, "Sure thing, you still like mint tea right?"  
  
"With plenty of sugar!!" Kalin retorted.  
  
So they passed most of the time chatting on what had traversed in each others lives. Chi-chi (or Aerin as we must call her) reported on the Z-senshi's adventures, Kalin on the activities of the various clans.  
It was about noon when Kalin suddenly grew solemn. Aerin, noticing her friends change asked, "Kalin? Whats wrong?"  
Kalin's eyes looked up from her third cup of tea. "The reason I've come here is to bring you news. Bad news."  
Aerin shifted in her seat, "It's about the Crisis Hours isn't it?"  
  
Kalin nodded, "Yes, the clans are on the move again, heading for the Commonwealth. I have have been brought here to escort you and your friends there."  
  
Shock crossed it's way on Aerin's features, "The Z-senshi!?!? But their not of any magicakal blood, why do they need to come?"  
  
"I don't know, I was just told to bring the granddaughter of the High Priestess and the Earth's Special forces." She shrugged, sipping her tea.   
  
Aerin looked up, "Are all the clans gonna be there?"   
  
"Yes, the Torrents, the Greystorms, The Desertrocks, The Wildflames, The Galeforces, The Goldhawks, The Darksights, The Grandias, and us, The High Heavens Clan. Everyone shall be there." Kalin confrimed.  
  
"Some family reunion huh?" she chuckled.  
  
"Indeed, a family reunion, more like a disaster waiting to happen!!" Kalin joked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll worry about that when we get there. The hard part will be explaining to everyone what I am, where we're going, why we're going, and why they can't fly there!!" she cried.  
  
"I think once they listen to our reasons, they'll play along, they seem like a sensible group. Excet for that Vegeta person." Kalin concluded.  
  
"Your pretty much right, what I'm really worried about is my sons, how are they gonna handle learning their part Witch?!?" Kalin just gave her one-sided shrug, and sipped her drink. Aerin when back to her beverage too, until she selt a familiar energy, in fact she felt a lot of familiar energies!! Her cup dropped from her hand, an audible, "Oh crap," escaping her lips.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kalin asked, perplexed at her god-daughter's sudden out-brust.  
  
"I wasn't ready for this yet!! It's too soon!! Not now, why did they have to pay a visit now?!?!" she cried, jumping for the stairs, heading for her room to change.  
  
"What's wrong?!?!" Kalin asked again.  
  
From her room upstairs, Aerin shouted, "Their coming the entire Z-senshi are coming!!! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap..." she continued.  
  
Kalin swallowed, it was to early for this, they needed some time, Aerin needed to be re-trained before they spilled the beans. "Oh crap," she copied Aerin's new matra, "It looks like it's showtime........"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do ya think? Thanks to all those people who left such sweet, kind reveiws. You guys give me my inspiration!!  
  
Next Chapter: Tempers fly, words are exchanged, as the Son family's world is turned up-side-down by a startling revelation. Gohan and Goten try their hand at magic........with disasterous results!!! 


	3. Coming Out of the Broom Closet

Bloodlines  
An Arcadia Silver~~Son Chi-chi Production  
Chapter Three: So Much For Pedigree  
  
Kalin paced nervously across the kitchen floor. As Aerin had told her, the Z-Senshi were only a couple minutes away. She didn't know how they were going to handle this, she thought they would have more time than this. More time to re-train Aerin, more time to plan and think things through.  
  
"But that's life.." she reminded herself.  
  
Aerin came dashing down the stairs a minute later, clad in khaki pants and a white top, her hair (which she had grown long again.) was un-bound and swishing behind her. Quickly she rushed around the kitchen, putting up things, clearing off the counter and stove. Pulling the broom from the closet, she went over the floor in a few sweeps and disposed of the dirt in the trashcan.  
  
"Aerin, calm down, they will be here in a few minuets. It's not like the Terran High Council is coming over for lunch, it's just your friends." Kalin reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, my friends, my family, my daughter-in-law, my granddaughter, the Namek, and Vegeta. I'm not giving him anything to pester me about." she said firmly.  
  
Kalin didn't bother to go any further, Aerin was too much like her mother, stubborn. Instead, she got up and put the kettle back on to make more tea. She refilled the sugar bowl and cream pitcher, placed them on the table and produced teabags from the cabinet. Aerin shot her a look of gratitude. As the water began to steam, a knock came from the door.  
  
"They're heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee..." Kalin sang out, like the girl from the E.T movie. Giving herself one final check over, Aerin took in a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face and went to the door.   
  
"Surprize Mom!! We're paying a visit!" her youngest Goten cheered from behind the crowd. In her front yard, the entire Z-Senshi stood. Videl, Bulma, 18, Gohan, and Krillin were hefting large bags and baskets of food. Meanwhile Goten held several blankets and sheets in both arms. Vegeta and Piccolo were hanging in the back, behind Goten. They obviously didn't want to be there.  
  
"Grandma!!" Pan shouted before she ran into her grandmother's embrace.   
  
"Hello sweetie, hows my little Super Saiyan??" she greeted her grandchild.   
  
Pan giggled and hugged her grandma tighter. "I'm fine grandma!! We came to surprize you today with a picnic!!"  
  
"So I see..." she looked out on the faces of all her friends and family. Her eyes fell on her two sons, they both looked like their father in so many ways.......  
  
Get him out of your head!! Goku is dead!! For the third, and final time! she shouted to herself. Sighing, she motioned for everyone to come inside, "Well, why don't you all come inside and out down those bags?" she said cheerily, opening the door to let them in.   
  
Gohan was the first inside, he stepped into the kitchen to find a woman sitting at the table, sipping a cup of tea. "Uh, hello. Who are you?"  
  
The woman stood up, she was taller than she seemed. Brushing aside a stand of hair, she put out her hand, "My name is Kalin, I'm a......friend of your mother's."  
  
Gohan nodded, "Oh, hi Kalin. I'm Gohan, I'm Chi-chi's eldest son." he tried to shake her hand while still holding the bags. Kalin walked up and relieved him of some of his load, "Here, let me help you with that." she offered.  
  
By this time everyone had crammed themselves into the kitchen. Goten spotted Kalin helping Gohan with his bags, and went over. "Hi, I'm Goten! Who are you?" Gohan looked shocked, "Goten!!" he muttered under his breath, "You don't just walk up to someone and say that!!"  
  
Goten blushed, and gave the famous Son smile, "Oh, sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to be rude.." The woman smiled back, "It's alright, my name is Kalin." By that time Chi-chi (or Aerin, take your pick.) had come in too. "Oh, everyone?? This is a friend of mine, Kalin, meet my friends. Everyone meet Kalin" she introduced.  
  
Everyone took turns introducing themselves, all except Piccolo and Vegeta. "Those two in the corner are Piccolo and Vegeta, neither one of them are very social." Bulma explained. Kalin nodded, "It's okay, I understand. So whats with all this food?"  
  
Goten shot up, "We're having a picnic!! Wanna come?" Kalin smilled at his childish glee, "Oh, I'd love to come, but do you have enough food?" Videl hoisted up the bags she carried, "Don't worry, we have enough food to feed six sai...." she halted. She almost said "Saiyan" infront of Kalin. "We have enough to feed a couple of armies." she restated.  
  
"Okay," Chi-chi (Aerin) cried, why don't we get this party started?? Lets get going." she cried. She picked up a couple of bags and a few towels, and walked out the door. The remaining Z-Senshi just stared at the spot where she had just been standing in. "Is it just me, or is your mom acting really strange?" Krillin asked. Nobody bothered to answer him, they were just as confused. Shrugging, Gohan picked up some bags and followed.  
  
Most of them followed suit, picking up bags or towels on their way out. Kalin was the last out, before picking up her load, she gave a small prayer, "Lord and Lady, please get me through this day alive....."  
  
  
  
  
  
Aerin kept walking after she saw Gohan and the rest following her. She wanted to put as much space between her house and the picnic grounds. If it came down to spell-casting, she wanted to reduce the chance of damage to her home. She finally stopped in the middle of a forest-edged clearing. It had plenty of shade and enough room to house them all for the day. She spread out her towels and was un-packing the food when Gohan caught up with her. He walked up beside her and sat down on his own blanket. Time streched out for a painfully long while before he spoke up.  
  
"Mom, I'm real sorry."  
  
Aerin's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry, for not visiting more often, for not remembering Mother's Day, your birthday................for letting Dad die." he halted, to choked up to go on. Instead, he let a single tear slip down his cheek. He was surprized when he felt his mother's hand wipe away the tear, like she did so many years before.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not blameing you for your dad's death, Goku knew what he had to do, and did it. As for all those other things.......I can let by-gones be by-gones." she leaned over and embraced her son.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
  
  
  
The morning flowed to midday, midday bled to afternoon, and afternoon to twilight. The entire day had been a great one, the Z-Senshi spent the entire day reminising, talking, gossiping and laughing. Well, it would have been perfect if Vegeta hadn't been a literal jackass.  
  
All day he sulked and stormed. He hogged the food, knocked Gohan down for no reason, had gone through exactly seven yelling matches with Bulma, and for some reason was enjoying pestering Kalin. Right now he was sitting by the bonfire, arms crossed and an infamous scowl on his face.  
  
Aerin and Kalin had quietly slipped away into the forest for a moment to talk.   
  
"We should do it now, while we're away from my house."  
  
Kalin chuckled, "I agree, I will enjoy shocking that arrogant prince."   
  
"I'm more worried about Gohan and Goten. They might not like the idea of them being half Saiyan, half Witch."  
  
"They'll be fine, they're strong, they can adapt. In fact I think Goten might think it's cool."  
  
"I wouldn't be too surprized. But Kalin, I have to say something....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Goku knows."  
  
This time it was much different. "WHAT!?!?!"  
  
Aerin winched. "It was an accident, I swear by the moon. One day I was out practicing, I had let down my disguise, when Goku walked around the house and saw me. He had come on early because he was hungry." she paused, remembering. "We had a long talk, about everything. I told what I was and why I never told him. He said he understood, but wished I could help fight once and a while. I made him promise to never tell a soul, not even Gohan, and later Goten. He kept his promise."   
  
Kalin sighed, "Oh well, thats in the past, we have nothing to worry about I guess." She never mentioned the fact that the secret was safe because Goku was dead. "Anyway, it won't matter for long, will it?"  
  
Aerin shook her head, "No, not for very long....." Bareing her battle face, she and Kalin returned to the clearing where everyone was sitting around the fire. Each took a seat beside each other and waited for the conversation to open up.  
  
Gohan looked at his mom strange, she had acted weird all day, and she stayed very near that Kalin woman. It wasn't that he didn't like Kalin, in fact he was glad his mom was making new friends, but there was something about that woman........  
  
He broke off from that train of thought. switching his attention back to his mom, she looked neverous, even scared. "Mom, is something wrong?"  
  
Aerin nearly jumped out of the skin when Gohan asked her what was wrong. Trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach, she smiled at him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that your acting, well, odd." he replied.  
  
The butterflies were now Boeing 747's jumbo jets.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you spoke up, I have something I want to tell you all..." in the corner of her petrified, jittering mind, she noticed Kalin's hand squeeze hers, giving her courage. "What I want to tell you is that I'm a ..............I'm a witch!!!"  
  
Seconds of strained silence passed for a moment, Aerin felt a great pressure had been taken off her shoulders. But, to everyones surprize, Vegeta burst out laughing.  
  
"Hahahahah.......woman, you should have been a comedian!! You never spoke a truer (sp?) word. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" he kept laughing to the point tears streamed down his cheeks. As he kept laughing, Aerin's face went from salt-white to arrest-me red, Kalin's along with her.  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA!!!!!!!" they both cried at the same moment. Kalin hopped up and stompped over the the saiyan prince, who was on the ground laughing. His laughter ended when she grabbed his collar and shoved her face into his.   
  
"Listen," she hissed, her voice seething with rage. "How DARE you laugh at Aerin?!?! How dare you laugh at the Granddaughter of the High Priestess Selene her-self?!? How DARE you insult one of the members of the High Heavens Clan?!?! You have a lot of nerve!!!!!!" she cried tossing him back on the ground.  
  
At first, Vegeta was to shocked to move, her tantrum was so sudden and fierce it tool him off gaurd. Now that he regained his senses, he stood up, walked up to her, got in the face and looked up into her eyes. (Kalin is much taller that him, by a full 2 1/2 ft.) "Woman, how dare you talk back to the prince of all Saiyans like that?!! I should blast you into the afterlife for your insult!!!" He didn't even bother to not use the word 'Saiyan'  
  
Kalin was not impressed, she put her hands on her hips and shouted right back at him, "And how would you like to spend the rest of your life as a nice.....white........fluffy.......BUNNY RABBIT!!!" her voice rising an octave with each word.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks saw it as the right time to pull the two apart before Vegeta killed her, or if Kalin was telling the truth Trunks had a rabbit as a father. After each had settled down, Gohan turned to his mother, "Mom, is this true? Are you a witch??"  
  
Aerin shifted, "Yes, I am a witch, a full blooded witch. Which means that you and Goten are half Saiyan, half Witch." She looked down, "I guess it's better to tell you the whole story. Now don't anyone interupt me, because this is important." So that's how the next two hours passed, when Aerin wasn't able to tell the story, Kalin took over. When the whole story was finished, everyone had a subdued look about them.  
  
"Wow mom, why didn't you ever tell us?" Goten asked. He was still living through the shock that comes when one is told they are part witch.   
  
"Well, Kalin is better able to explain that..." instantly the gaze shifted to her.   
  
"It has to do with an ancient prophecy that's over 8,000 years old. It says that the Earth shall go through a number of tests brought on by several powerful monsters, each more powerful and terrible than the last. If the planet survives each monster than it will keep the right to exsist and support life. But, the prophecy speaks of one final test, where the greatest challenge of all shall face the planet."  
  
Then the greatest of the dark shall rise,  
To meet the planets periled eyes.  
  
Gaurdian of Life bought forth  
Destinies granted by birth  
  
Sacred Child of the Holy Light  
Will come to make all wrongs right  
  
Angel of the Heavens 'bove  
Blesses the planet with her love  
  
Goddess of the Fire  
Holds the shadows with her desire  
  
Lady of Summer-Night  
Leads the charge to the fight  
  
Misstress of the Crystal Sea  
sets the Lost Souls free  
  
Queen of the Stony Earth  
Delivers justice, mixed with mirth  
  
Master of the Hurricane Sky  
Rains thunder from on high.  
  
Princess of the Divine Air  
Brings all powers to bare  
  
Sovreign of Wild Beasts  
Fights the most, retreats the least.  
  
"Also in the last part, it speaks of the betrayal of the Earth by one of it's own. This parts still a little fuzzy. As for the poem, it maybe speaking of eight people or one, none are sure. An interesting tidbit is the last eight verses seem to deal with the eight magickal clans.  
  
"Magickal Clans??" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, eight clans, each repersenting an element. Galeforce is the wind clan, Wildflame is the Fire Clan, Desertrock is the Earth Clan, Torrent is the Water Clan, Greystorm is the Thunder Clan, Darksight is the Shadow Clan, Grandia is the Holy Clan, and the High Heavens, thats us, is the Star Clan. Got it now?"  
  
Several heads nodded, all except Vegeta's. "I think your making this all up. What a pathetic story, Kakorott was a better liar than..........wha?" His speach was stopped short by what was happening beside Kalin.  
  
Aerin, having had enough of Vegeta's mouth, had decided it was time to drop the deguise. Slowly her hair began to lighten, from black to grey, grey to white, white to silver. Meanwhile, her eyes started to swim and swirl with pale shades of yellow, softly changing to their deep, dark gold. Not only that, her face began to shift. Her chin wasn't so pointed anymore, her tight drawn lips filled out and softened, her features became more round and femine.  
  
Running her hand through her silver locks, she smiled, "Well Vegeta, are we still making this stuff up? Are we still liars?"  
  
Vegeta's mouth just hung there, open but not saying anything. It seemed that for once in his life, the arrogant Saiyan was in fact, speachless. Gohan felt his mouth run dry, his mom was.......gorgeous!! If this is real, and what she's saying is true, then that means that..........  
  
WHUMP!! THUMP!!  
  
Gohan and Goten had fainted.  
  
  
  
  
"Urgg, wha happened?" asked Goten, after he found himself in his old bed, still at his mom's house. Sitting up, he rubbed the knot on the back of his head. "Man, last night was wierd. I dreamed mom was a witch..I need to lay off the midnight chili-ham-and cheese sandwitches."  
  
"Your not dreaming." a voice called from the doorway. Looking up, he saw Bra standing in the door way her hair and make-up perfect, but her purple dress was wrinked from sleeping in it.  
  
"Great, so Mom is a witch, and I'm a half-Witch too for that matter. Great, this is all I need." he sighed. "By the way, why are you still here?"  
  
Bra cracked a half smile. "You missed the fun, after you and your brother passed out, Kalin and my father went at it again." Her smile spread out to a full grin. "This time, Kalin made good on her threat."  
  
"What threat?" Goten asked naively.  
  
Bra laughed, "She turned him into a rabbit."  
  
"She what!! Please say you got a picture!!"  
  
"We got a picture, and a video of it as well." she grinned devilishly.  
  
Goten brust out laughing, "Oh man!! when can I see it?"  
  
"Later, now your mother is asking for a meeting, she wants you and Gohan to be there especially. Said something about options or whatever."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in ten minuets."  
  
Bra turned on her heel and walked out, closing the door behind her. Goten leaned over, putting his elbows on his knees, then his head in his hands. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
  
  
Ok, so I said Gohan and Goten would try magick in this chapter, but I ran out of room and time. I can assure you that will be in chapter four.  
  
Thankies to all the sweet people who reveiwed, I love you guys!! But I would like to know the three people who put this story under the faves list and the two who put me on their fav aurthors list, I want to thank you!!  
  
Please pardon my lame, pathetic excuse for poetry. I'm not good at stuff like that. ** Takes swig of cherry mountain dew** Met my source of energy for the past three days, since my mom broke her leg, we haven't been able to have decent food for a while. Why don't I cook? Well, I cook as about as well as Goku! ^_^:   



	4. Crash Course: Magick 101

BLOODLINES  
A Son Chi-chi and Arcadia Silver Production  
Chapter Five ~   
  
  
All the Z-Senshi had decided that it would be best, in wake of the reccent events, to stay over at the Son house that night. Everyone slept where they could find room in the crowded house, but everyone got a good nights sleep.  
  
Right at this moment, Bulma was musing over the pics from last nights fiasco with her husband and Kalin. Before her were several scattered photos and a video cassette. The photos in question had been circulated through the group earlier that morning for every to see. Most of the pics brought several rounds of laughter. In all the weirdness of yesterday, it felt good to laugh.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
The current president of Capsule Corp. turned to Chi...Aerin's youngest son. "What is it Goten?"  
  
"I was wondering if maybe we could.....um, watch the tape?"  
  
Several eyebrows lifted and a few eyes sparkled with amusment. Bulma felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Well, Vegeta's not up yet, so why not?"  
  
The crowd cheered and began to follow Bulma to the living room, they had just passed the stairs when everyone heard footsteps echoing from above, Bulma knew the pattern of those footfalls.............  
  
Bulma turned on her heels and dashed back for the kitchen, the tape and pics in hand, if Vegeta saw them in her hands......  
  
Everyone followed her back, guessing who was coming, they ran back and sat down in their chairs while Bulma stuffed the items under her chair.  
  
In seconds, the Prince of All Saiyans waltzed, or stomped, into the kitchen. "Woman," he directed his gaze at Bulma, "where is my food?"  
  
Bulma looked up innocently from her coffee, "Well, there's coffee, and cereal, or you can have some toast, if you want."  
  
One of Vegeta's bushy eyebrows quirked, "What is wrong with you woman? What are you hiding?"  
  
Bulma felt all the color drain from her face, swallowing hard, she smiled, "What are you talking about? "  
  
Now Vegeta knew something was up, she didn't go on a tirade when he called her woman (which she always did.) and when he questioned her about it she didn't fire back an insult. He stepped closer to her, "Don't give me that. What are you hiding? I demand to know!!!"  
  
While this was going on, the rest of the team were trying to blend in as close as they could to the walls, as much as they wished they could help, Bulma was on her own.  
  
Quietly, so he wouldn't notice, Bulma was pushing the evidence further under the table, away from her. "I don't know what your talking about!!"  
  
Vegeta leaned over so that his face was inches from hers, "I'll give you one last chance. What are you hiding?" Bulma held his gaze as steady as he could, but in the back of her mind, she was begging the powers above to help her.  
  
Now here's the funny thing, somethimes if you pray hard enough heaven will answer your prayers, and other times, it seems like no-one is listening. Fortune was smiling on Bulma that day, for heaven choose to do the former instead of the latter.  
  
"Well if it ain't Bunny-Boy!!! Whats up doc?!" The tension that had been building up to this point vanished as Kalin whisked into the room, smiling merrily.  
  
Vegeta turned on his heels, "What are you doing here?? I didn't think old hags like you came out during the day." If the insult actually hurt her, she didn't show, the words just bounced right off her. "Ahh, is the widdle wabbit cranky? Did the widdle wabbit not get his carrot today?"  
  
A lovely shade of crimson was making it's way up Vegeta's face by this time. That vein that always popped up when he was angry was trobbing like it would explode any second, and his fists were balled up tight. Obviously he thought the last comment to be a threat, "You wouldn't dare." he hissed.  
  
Kalin dropped the sweet exterior quickly, her smile melting into a glare that rivaled Vegeta's. "Like I didn't dare the last time? Bring it on Monkey-Man."  
  
The tension suddenly took hold again as silence overshadowed the room. Any second now, Vegeta was going to Final Flash Kalin or end up as another animal. Everone braced for impact when a thrid voice floated down from the stairway, "Knock it off you two. Sit down or no breakfast."  
  
The two battling egos backed down so Aerin could get to the table. For a while they stood facing each other before parting to different sides of the room. Each muttering curses on the way.  
  
Aerin seatted herself at the table after she poured a cup of the slightly cold coffee. Adding no sugar or cream, she drank it down straight in one gulp. She got herself another cup, this time putting in the usual condiments. She took the next few minuets stirring the light beige liquid to order her thoughts. Breathing deeply, she addressed the silent, anxious crowd.  
  
"Guys, Kalin and I have been discussing things. We decided that it's best if you knew everything. Well, Kalin can explain this better than me..."  
  
Heads turned to the matronly woman behind Aerin. "To put in simple terms, we're going on a trip. Pack up because we're heading for the Commonwealth."  
  
Bulma looked confused, "Whats the Commonwealth?"  
  
"The Commonwealth is the sacred meeting grounds for the magic clans. In the past it was the meeting grounds on holidays, but un the last few years, it hasn't been used because nobody could leave their posts."  
  
Now Pan questioned, "Posts? What are you talking about?"  
  
"As more of the Tenacks, or signs of the the porphecy, came true, posts were asigned to each member of each clan. They watch and keep an eye out for what might be a sign and keep that area safe. In the last month the final Tenacks have shown themselves, the elders are finally calling the clans back to the Commonwealth. The time has come, the final test is coming. That's why I'm here, to escort all of you to the Commonwealth."  
  
A kind of subdued silence followed, everyone sat in his/her seat and contemplated this news. Some wrung hands, others hung heads, all in dismay and worry. Evil Shenlong was the last battle they ever had to fight, ever. After him, no more evil would plague Earth. But now this..........  
  
"I don't believe you." Piccolo spoke from the doorway. He had been standing there for a while listening to the conversation.   
  
Aerin nodded her head, "The only way to find out the truth is to come with us Piccolo, I'm sure that Kami would be very interested in this."  
  
The mention of the last guardian of Earth caused a reaction in the Namek, his lips gave a slight twitch and he frowned. A big surprize considering the Namek's usually stolid nature. He stepped further in the door, dragging his cape behind him. He paused at the edge of the table, casting his cynical glare on the two witches. "I still don't beleive you. Wouldn't Kami know about this propechy? Wouldn't he have told us if he did?"  
  
Aerin, surprizingly calm, cast him an equally cynical stare back. "This propechy goes back far before Kami's time as guardian, even further back that of the very first guardian of Earth. These things were forseen at the very dawn of time, when life first started in the universe. When mankind set his first step on the Earth, the prophecy was millenias old. My clan has an old addage, 'Men and beasts lie, but stars and prophecy never do'."  
  
Piccolo continued his sour expression, "Fine, I'll go with you, not bacause I think your telling the turth, but to be sure you don't try anything." With that, he whipped around and stalked out of the house, cape flying behind.  
  
Great, Aerin thought, we haven't even started on this trip, and we already have someone against us, and I'm sure Vegeta is the same way. **sigh** Fabulous.......  
  
Kalin, already seeing fatigue in Aerin's eyes, took command, "Okay folks, the trip to the Commonwealth is no walk in the park. It's a long way, and we can't fly there, and a car can only get us so far, the hardest terrain will be tackled on foot, so pack as much food as you can carry and not be weighed down. We'll use today to pack, prepare, and make arrangements for those of you who have jobs. Go home, sleep, and get ready. Pack enough clothes and supplies for two weeks or more, we will be staying. Everybody got that?"  
  
Grunts, nods, and a few other gestures responded for the group. Then in groups, they split up. Many headed for cars and trucks that would take them home. Gohan rose to his feet, for so early in the day, he was exhausted.  
What he wanted most right now was a couple of double bacon cheeseburgers, Videl, and his bed. He motioned for his family to follow, that was until Kalin asked, "Just where do you think your going?"  
  
"Home," he said, "especially my bed."  
  
Kalin put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "No your not, neither are you." she replied, switching her gaze from Gohan to Goten, who was slinking away to his old room. Both of them looked shocked, "What do you mean?" they asked in unison.  
  
"You mean you don't know? This 'pleasure trip' may come down to a battle, a fight in which your ki-using abilities will be of no use. Both me and your mom think that you should try your hand at magic. We will need all the help we can get for the simple fact that we don't know exactly what we're up against." She sauntered off to the other room, "Your crash course in Magick 101 begins at 11:00 sharp."  
  
Gohan, not for the first time that day, banged his head on the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Daddy and Uncle Goten are gonna learn magick?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what Ch..Aerin says." Videl and Pan were in Gohans old getting their stuff ready. They had to run home, pack for the three of them, call the high school and notify that Pan and Gohan would be gone for a while, cook some food, bring it to Bulma so she could capsule it, and do a dozen other things. This was going to be a _relaxing_ vacation....  
  
Pan looked down at her feet, quietly scuffing the carpet with her toe. "Mom?" she asked.  
  
Videl looked at her daughter, "Yes honey?"  
  
"Can I.....stay here?" she requested hopefully.  
  
Videl turned on her child angrily at first, but as she saw Pan looking guiltily at the floor, she started to think. The news that Aerin was a witch had an affect on Pan too, this meant that she was half human, quater saiyan, and quater witch. And come to think of it it would be easier on her too, Pan had as much kitchen savvy as her father and grandfather, not to mention that she couldn't pack her own lunchbox with out disaster. And if her foresight was correct, Gohan and Goten would need a support group all their own before they came home. "Very well, you can stay."  
  
Pan threw herself on her mother and hugged her tightly, "Thanks Mom!!" She let go and ran down stairs to help Kalin and her grandmother. Videl smiled at her, "Just like Goku sometimes..."  
  
  
Kalin and Aerin waited in the clearing they had been in the day before, waiting for Gohan and Goten to arrive. Before they got there, they discussed the lesson plans.  
  
"What should we start them off with?"  
  
"Something simple, what about telekineses?"  
  
Aerin though a minute, "That sounds good, after that?"  
  
"Mmm, maybe get them going on the quads? Or maybe summons?"  
  
"Quads first, when they get to the bi-level, then start on summons. But at ALL costs, avoid assention magick."  
  
"I figured the same thing, wait till their more.....comfortable with their heritage before we start THAT."  
  
"I don't see why they bother with that stuff, there hasn't been a witch in any of the clans capable of assending in centuries....shhh, here they come."  
  
As the last sylable died on her lips, their two charges landed in the clearing. They shifted their weight for a few moments while Kalin readied herself. "Okay, now that your here, we can start. Aerin you may take your leave." Aerin nodded and turned to walk for the forest.   
  
"Whoa Mom!! Where are you going???" Goten cried. Aerin looked back, and had to bite her lip to avoid laughing at the panic-stricken faces.   
  
"I'm going off on my own. I need to get my 'flow' back. It's been a long time since I practiced my magick. Kalin will come get me if you need me." She smiled and vanished among the trees. Kalin watched her go, a mixture of pride and sorrow playing her features.  
  
"Well, let's get started!!!"  
  
This can't be too hard...  
  
  
Three Hours Later...........   
  
"Aerin??..............Aerin?!............AERIN!!!!!!!!!" Kalin trooped through the dense underbrush savagely. Vine, grass, saplings, and ferns were pounded in the dirt with quick shots of flame from Kalin's hand. She charged around the forest, calling her god-daughter's name over and over again. Finally, she caught her a little south of the Son house, practicing.  
  
"Kalin, what's wrong??" she asked, alarmed at Kalin's appearance, her face was flustered, her hair had bits of twigs and leaves poking hanging in it, and she was mad.  
  
"What's wrong?!? What's wrong?!?! I'll tell you whats wrong!!! Those two boys are NOT your children, they are adopted!!!" she vented her rage. She took the next few moments to catch her breath and allow the red flush on her face to fade.  
  
"No matter what I do, no matter what I try, they can't do nothing. I don't see with their incredable bloodlines how they can be so inept!"  
  
Aerin tilted her head upwards to the mid-day sky, pondering something. While she thought, Kalin went on.  
  
"I mean, if they were one-eighth, or one-fourth I might understand, but their half-blooded. And from the High Heavens Clan too, we're revered as some of the most powerful spell-casters in all of the clans. Their the great-grandsons of the High Preistess no less, this is a disgrace!! Absolutly un-real. Poor Selene was hoping for some-one to be able to take her place when she retired, she'll be so devastated..........."  
  
"Kalin...."  
  
"I mean please, it's not that hard to do, why, you had mastered the quad system by the time you were five!! And already a competent summoner...  
  
"Kalin.." she repeated.  
  
"Kalin WHAT?!??!?"  
  
"Why don't I teach them?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why don't I try it, I am their mother after all..."  
  
"Why not," Kalin sighed in defeat. "It can't hurt to try.....  
  
  
  
  
Gohan and Goten sat down, each casting the small rubber ball at their feet venomous glares, all morning they had tried to move that thing telepathically like Kalin showed them. They concentrated, and focused until their heads ached and vision swam. Kalin, furious, had ran off into the woods a while ago to retrieve Aerin.   
  
A crashing to the right alerted them that Kalin had returned with their mom in tow. The duo burst from the bushes and cleaned themselves of dirt and leaves. Much to their relief, Kalin plopped herself down where she stood and let Aerin approach them.  
  
"I hear your giving Kalin a hard time....." she said with a smile.  
  
"Mom, we tried, honestly we did, but this is to hard!!" Goten lamented.  
  
Aerin switched her line of vision from them to the ball for a split second. With out warning, the ball flew up into her waiting hand. Gohan and Goten let their jaws drop in amazement. "H-h-how did you do that?"  
  
"You mean you found telekinesis hard? I could levitate when I was still in my crib!!" she forced shock into her voice. "Whats wrong with you??"  
  
"Mom, we did what Kalin told us, we tried to move it with our thoughts....nothing happened."  
  
Aerin looked confused. "Just your thoughs?...Is that all she told you?" The boys nodded enthusiastically. Aerin spun around to face Kalin.  
  
"You told them to use just their thoughts?" Kalin got the same look as Aerin and nodded as well. She wasn't getting what Aerin was driving at.  
  
"I'm afraid Kalin didn't give you the complete instructions. She forgot to mention something."  
  
"What was that?" Kalin asked from the back.  
  
"She forgot to talk about your sparks." Kalin's widened in surprize, then she got that look on her face that poeple get when they forget something simple or do something stupid. She smacked her palm to her forehead.  
  
"Sparks?? Whats that?" Goten asked with his usual naive look.  
  
"I think it's best if I show you and explain it." She sat down indian-style in front of them. holding out her arms away, an expression of calm crossed her face. Softly at first, but gaining strenght by the second, Aerin started to glow, from the inside out, like she swallowed a stadium light. The light began the focus and center itself in the chest, seeping away from the other parts of her body. Her hair flew about her face from the force of her energy. Finally the light had concentrated itself til it was no more that a small, but intensely bright, sphere of energy. It held itself there for a few moments before fading away. Aerin slumped forward as if she were going to kiss the ground any second. Gohan and Goten sprang up and caught her before she hit the ground. She leaned into her sons' arms while her world righted itself. Once the landscape stopped twirling, she sat back down.  
  
"What was that??" Gohan asked.  
  
"Just what I told you, my spark."  
  
"Huh??" Aerin looked up at their frightened, but puzzled faces. She mustered her strengh and stood up, only to collapse into Goten's arms again.   
  
"Ya better take it easy Mom." Gohan advised. He picked her up and walked over to a towering silver birch, where he sat her in the shade. Goten followed and they both sat infront of their mom to wait for her to explain what they had just saw.   
  
"Well, as you know," she began. "All living things have ki energy. that's what makes them living things. But do you know where that energy comes from?"  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"The universe. All living things get their energy from the universe. That's where the sparks come in. Sparks are, in a way, a small part of the universe that each living creature carries inside them, when that force is chaneled, ki-energy is the result. But not all people call them sparks, some call them centers, lifeforces, ect. but we witches refer to this power as The Spark of the Divine, sparks for short. but sparks are not only a source of power, the are a unifier (sp?). They tie the mind, body, and soul together. They connect us to each other and to the universe itself. That's where a witch gets it's power. We use our sparks to call up power from the universe, which flows back to our souls, through our sparks again and to our minds, where it is focused, then to our bodies, thus calling up magick."  
  
The boys sat, drinking in this new knowledge, somehow they had visions of old ladies standing at black cauldrons, stirring up odd and horrible potions, muttering things like "wool of bat, tongue of dog" and laying hexes on poor children. Now that they knew the truth, those cliches seemed, well, cliche. Old wives tales spun from fear, misunderstanding and ignorance.   
  
Gohan looked up at his mother and smiled, "When you first told us you were a witch, I didn't know what to think, but now that I know the truth...." he paused. "I'm ready to take this trip to the Commonwealth."  
  
Aerin nodded and smiled, "I'm glad your on my side boys, as you know, Piccolo is already against me, and Vegeta probably is too. I'll take all the allies I can get." She paused looking up at the sky. "I think we'll stop for today, it's getting on in the day and we have our own things to pack and food to cook. Come on Kalin, let's....go.."  
  
Under the shade of a pine, Kalin was sitting down indian-style, her head forward til her chin touched her chest, lightly snoring.   
  
Aerin nodded, "Hehe, I'll wake sleeping beauty so we can go." She pulled her self to her feet, her dizziness gone. She bent over Kalin's form, poking her in the shoulder, until she saw something, something familiar.........  
  
"Pan?" Gohan called from where he stood. Sheepishly, the quater-saiyan made her way into the clearing, she came to a halt infront of her father and uncle.   
  
"Pan, what are you doing here? You're supposted to be helping your mother.....are you listening to me?" Pan snapped her gaze from the ground, to her father, and back to her shoes.  
  
"Uh, grandma..."  
  
"Don't look at your grandma, she's not gonna get you out of explaining..."  
  
"I think I'm a witch..."  
  
"Why aren't you...WHAT???"  
  
"Grandma, I think I'm a witch........"  
  
  
  
  
  
**Dramatic Chord** Well, thats your 11-page long chapter four. This took me over two weeks to write, my computer broke down for two weeks and I've had trouble getting anything done, Gomen nasi to those who waited patiently.  
  
I got to see the Final Fantasy movie on opening day!! I waited for over three hours to see it, but it was worth it!!!   
  
Many thanks to all the regular reviewers, Saiyan Princess Chi-chi, Lady Xnightshade, Reb, Chibi Tenshi Senshi, and all you others. Thanks to you I'll be reaching the twenty review milestone very soon, yeah I so happy!!! Also thanks to Jagged_edge, who I've happily spent many hours IM-ing.  
  
The next chapter should be out sooner than this was, barring unforeseen circumstances. Til chapter four..  
  
~Arcadia Silver 


	5. Path to the Commonwealth.

BLOODLINES  
A Son Chi-chi, Arcadia Silver Production.  
Chapter five: The Path to the Commonwealth  
  
  
Dawn rose bright and early the next day, painting the eastern horizon pink, gold, and red. The pre-dawn sky lightened as the sun drew nearer to its rising, from black to navy blue to gray to finally sun rise. The instant the sun peaked over the eastern hills, everything in sight became stained gold.   
  
But the sun rose on an interesting scene that day. In front of the Son house, a large, roomy Capsule Corp. van (though it was more like a bus) stood parked, back open and ready to receive passengers. All around it, various members of the Z-senshi were making them selves of use. Yamcha and Krillin had been handed the job of loading the luggage by Bulma, who had taken the responsiblity of making sure everything was done right.   
  
But the two men had little to do. Most of everything, clothes, food, ect. had been capsuled the night before. The biggest problem was deciding who was to sit where. Kalin and Aerin had called the front seats because they were to be the navigators. Now the rest of the group had to decide seating arrangements on their own. Yamcha or 18 didn't want to be next to Vegeta or Piccolo. Bulma was NOT going to caught near her ex-boyfriend. And Piccolo was determined to be as far away from Vegeta, Bulma, or their brats as Namekianly possible.   
  
Soon everyone reached an arrangement that everyone could tolerate, so all that was left to do was get up and go. All that were to go had taken their seats and were waiting for pilot and co-pilot to finish locking up the Son house.   
  
Trunks yawned in his seat. In his opinion, 4:30 had come far too early that morning, the very time that Bulma had thrown his curtains open and chased him out of his nice, warm bed. He streched his arms up to the roof of the car, almost touching it. Beside him, Goten more or less, copied him. He had been woken up just as early, if not more so than his friend, but thankfully, the both of them had downed several bowls of intensely sweet cereal, and were just waiting for the sugar rush to kick in.  
  
As Goten let his muscles relax, his mother and Kalin stepped into their seats and buckled up. Kalin hit the accelerator, the van lurched as it levitated over the ground, and then, they were off. A few moments passed as the driver did a sharp right turn to head them in the right direction. When the plane/van settled into steady flight, the cabin burst into murmurs of various conversations.   
  
Trunks shuffled under his seat for his Playstation, games, and powerpack he had smuggled on-board. Goten watched with interest as he set up the system to the pack and expandable vidscreen. Looking over at him, Trunks opened up his bag that stored a cashe of his best video games and held them out, "You wanna pick the first game?"  
  
Goten nodded and looked through his inventory, whistling at the selection. Some of these games were hard to come by. He finally picked up a jewel case that contain three CD's. "This one." he said.  
  
Trunks's eyes bulged out, "Final Fantasy VII ?? That lame old thing? I'm playing number eight."  
  
Goten hugged the game to his chest. "Number eight?? How can you **stand** that thing?? It's nothing more than a sappy lovestory, and that stupid juntioning system.... Besides, I'm gonna beat Emerald WEAPON if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Trunks snorted, "Sappy lovestory?? At least it's gotta story. The best thing in seven is when you kill off that girl.. **yawn** Besides, the graphics are outdated."  
  
Goten leered at his best friend, who had no taste. "Her name is Aerith dipstick, besides, **Yawn**Riona is only a copy of Tifa Lockheart, I mean they look alike, **Yawn** act alike, and doesn't "My Final Heaven" sound like Tifa's **Yawn** ultimate limit break "Final Heaven?" Goten was starting to slump against his seatbelt, by this time he should have been bouncing off the walls with Trunks in wake of the twelve bowls of cereal.   
  
"Trunks, why am I so **yawn** sleepy?.....Trunks?" he looked over at his friend and saw the reason he didn't get an answer, Trunks was bent over his belt, fast asleep. Goten smiled, "Wow, I guess that your sleppy too huh?" he nodded once, twice, three times.  
  
And was out like a light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aerin propped her elbow on the door beside her, gazing out listlessly at the passing scenery. Even if she looked like she was watching the horizon pass by, she had her mind elsewhere, more importantly, the conversation last night with her granddaughter.  
  
(AN: I changed Pan's last line from chapter four. That line was a typo, sorry to everyone who pointed it out.)  
  
"I changed my mind, I don't want to be a Super Saiyan, I wanna practice magick."  
  
A thud sounded though the forest as Gohan oh-so graciously fell on his butt. Goten gave a shocked gasp, followed by a few sputtering coughs, and if Aerin's jaw hadn't been latched to her skull, it probably would have been on the forest floor.  
  
"Pan, are you sure? I mean you always wanted to be a Super Saiyan....." Gohan said from his place on the pine-strewn ground.  
  
His daughter nodded in agreement. "I know, but I don't think I ever will be one. I just don't think I have enough saiyan blood. I mean, I'm just as powerful as grandpa was when he went Super Saiyan on Namek, but I'm still not there." she shifted her gaze to her grandmother. "This morning I watched you while you practiced, and I liked what I saw, I want to learn."  
  
Aerin looked helplessly at her granddaughter, then her oldest son. "It's up to you, and your father. _If_ I decide to teach you, it will only be with your father's and mother's permission."  
  
Gohan shot his mother a unpleasant look that said, you-would-put-the-pressure-on-me. But he was use to stress, he was married to Videl after all. Sighing, he looked at his little girl. "I have no problem with you learning magick. But you need to ask your mom."  
  
Pan gave a squeal of delight, and jumped on her father, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Daddy!! Thank you so much!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Aerin smiled at the look on Gohan's face, like the look of a man about to throw dice with the devil. Little did he know what he was getting into. Of course Videl blew her top, but when she had a nice talk with Kalin and Aerin, she finally agreed. She trusted, admired, and respected Aerin very much, and so relented, but somehow, Aerin sucpected that Kalin had helped a little with that.  
  
Kalin was steering the van/plane over the begining of a mountain range. She let her eyes shift to her young charge, who was using the reflection of her window to gaze at Pan. "Your worried about her, aren't you Little Moon?"  
  
Aerin blinked and turned to her, "Yeah, I don't think she fully understands what she's getting herself into. It's not an easy burden to bare being a witch, especially nowadays."  
  
Kalin frowned, "Yeah, even with all the technology, and medical advances, humans have yet to outgrow their ignorance and foolishness."  
  
"There are still people who would still gladly burn us at the stake. Or condem us to death because of our lineage and gifts. That's why the Commonwealth is so important, we need a safe haven."  
  
"Which is why you put everyone on the van to sleep?" Kalin grinned sheepishly. "Ahh, ya caught me.."  
  
"No joke, Goten had twelve bowls of Coco-Puffs, normally he should be bouncing off the walls. Vegeta and Bulma should be argueing, Piccolo and Gohan discussing fighting, and Yamcha trying to flirt with 18. But there's total silence."  
  
"I believe it's for the best dear. A security measure of sorts."  
  
Aerin shifted in her seat, "I guess your right."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gohan......wake up......rise and shine sweetheart." Gohan's steady rumbling snore broke as someone shook his shoulders.  
  
snore..snork..snork "Huh? Where's Cell, I'll get him.........Oh hi Mom." Gohan greeted as his vision swung into focus. His mom was leaning over him smiling. Aerin straightened up, and went to arouse Videl from her magick-indueced slumber. Gohan unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the van. He had no idea what to expect when he got out, maybe a tribe of wildly painted natives would be there to greet him, or perhapse a fleet of fire-spewing dragons. Stepping out, he saw nothing but a few scragly bushes and a lot of rock.  
  
"Hey bro, some anti-climax huh?" Krillin greeted. Gohan looked down on his long-time friend and sparring partner.  
  
"Yeah, I was expecting something more........abnormal than this." he replied. He motioned Krillin to follow him over to the back to pick up his stuff. Walking around to the back, he saw most of the Z-sentai (*1*) milling around the immeadiate area, some talking, some streaching, others organizing their supplies. Gohan walked up the back and picked up Videl's, Pan's, and his parcels, and handing out others.  
  
Everything was unloaded and sorted when Bulma capsuled the van and pocketed it. Kalin called everyone together and explained the next move.  
  
"Okay folks, from here we will be hiking through this range of mountains. All and all, it should take four days, tops. We will hike til sunset and set up camp. We will eat supper and go sleep, we will start at dawn tomorrow."  
  
A collective sigh of disapointment rose up from the rear, mostly from Trunks and Goten. An even bigger noise came from the 'disbelievers', namely Vegeta. Piccolo just grunted, Gohan had talked to him earlier and requested he 'back off his mom' a little. Vegeta shoved his way up front, "Why can't we fly there bakka onna?" (*2*)   
  
Kalin gave the man a sour expression. "Well, if you MUST know. 1) The closest 3entrance is in the heart of these mountains, and can only be reached by foot. 2) Even if we could get there by air, we would never find it because it's to well hidden to be seen in the air. 3) We can't fly. 4) Only me and Aerin can open the gate. Is that good enough?"  
  
Vegeta just returned the look. "Fine. But try anything weird...." he let the unspoken threat end there, and turned and walked to Bulma. Kalin placed her hands on her hips, and muttered something about a certain Saiyan prince watching on whose toes he stepped on. Shrugging it off, she picked up her bundles and motioned for everyone to follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
It had been a long hike, the going was slow, tempers were high, and morale even lower. Vegeta had resigned himself to sulking and snapping at anyone that came into range, even Bra. Kalin and Aerin seemed to keep to themselves. The rest seemed to hang in the middle, confused and a little scared.  
  
At the current moment, they were working their way along a perticularly narrow streach of path. Rocks shifted and gave way whenever you touched them. The walls didn't even have enough purchase for a bird's claws. So everyone was not in a pleasant situation. The only way to get across was to cling to the edge of the cliff face and shuffle along the slim width of the path.  
  
When they finally came to the point where the path turned away from the edge and back to a forest they got a big surprize, for standing at the border of the woods was a girl. Not very old, she was about Bra's age, tall, slender with dark brown skin. She was obviously of Hindu lineage, with a traditional bindi mark sitting perfectly between her brows. She carried a rather small backpack on one shoulder, and a falcon pearched on the other. The girl turned her eyes on the front-running Aerin and Kalin, and gave a knowing nod. After the rest of the group had passed, she took up a place behind the pack, not speaking a word.  
  
The sudden arrival of the girl had been startiling, but not unexpected. Kalin had told Aerin to expect to pick up a few travelers along the way. The entrance they were using was the only one within a very large area, so it was normal to find a few fellow witches while they traveled. But if anyone though that this girl would be the only one, they were sadly mistaken. About two hours later, at another bend in the path, they came across a small family of four patiently waiting, the pet wolf licking his face clean of dirt. And the process continued, more and more people appearing at each turn or curve on the way. Each giving Aerin and Kalin a strange smile, and none without an animal companion.  
  
Every night when the tents were pitched, their traveling companions would simply vanish into the woods, only to reappear later with some offering of food. And every night they slept in a circle around the witches' tent, sending their wild pets to patrol the area for indruders or fellow friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
Aerin rolled over to her side as the first golden rays of sunlight seeped in through the tent flaps. Sheilding her eyes, she sat up and atempted to straighten herself out. As she was rolling her sleeping bag into it's roll, Kalin stepped in with a wooden bowl of vinison stew. "Morning Little Moon!!" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
She took the bowl without a word, delicately picking the hunks of meat from the broth. Of all the things we forgot to bring, we forgot silverware. she thought with dismay. "This is the last day, right?"  
  
"Yeah, finally. I don't know about you, but I was getting tired of all this walking, day in, day out."  
  
"Yeah, me too. So when should we arrive?"  
  
Kalin flipped her wrist to glance at her watch. "Well.....if we start in an hour, and don't slack off too hard, we should arrive at about........eh, noon."  
  
Aerin grinned, "So the sooner we leave, the sooner we get there?"  
  
"Basically, yes."  
  
"I'll wake the others."  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillin crawled his way out of the pup tent he and 18 shared. Five minuets ago, Aerin had literally turned the thing upside-down, causing 18 to evacuate their mutual sleeping bag. Leaving the poor guy to wake up and dress by himself. Silently cursing his best friend's wife, he made his way over to the small stream they camped by that night and washed his face in the cold mountain water.  
  
Once fully awake, he found his wife and daughter un-capsuling their food. He frowned in disgust at the over-dried food. The one backfire of putting food in a capsule was that it dried out quickly. Krillin sent an envious glare over at the group of new traveling buddies who were chowing down on deer-meat stew, he then sent a vicious look over at Vegeta, who was (as usual) leaning against a tree, scowling.  
  
"I can't beleive Vegeta!!! Because of his big mouth we're having to choke down down this dehydrated crap. He just HAD to open his mouth to Kalin!!!!!" he shouted while he looked down on his crumbling bacon and rubbery eggs.  
  
`18 looked up him, although she didn't need to eat, she felt sorry for her husband and daughter. "Well, look at it this way, no matter how much your hungry, Vegeta is probably suffering ten times as worse."  
  
Krillin smiled a little at this, "Yeah, your probably right, sometimes I can hear his stomach from way over here. But," he continued after forcing another egg-yolk down his throat, "it still doesn't make this any better." 18 just shrugged and Marron bravely ate her meal, trying her best to ignore the tantilizing smells wafting from the pot hanging over the morning fire on the witches' side of camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about eleven that morning when they first saw it. Clinging to the ground, the trees, the sky, and even themselves was the mist. Of course there is nothing really special about mists in the high mountains, but this mist was different. Every time you spoke, the words rang flat and dead in the air, the shifting vapor seeped past your clothes and skin, swirling it's way through your body. Even in the windless heights, the clouds billowed and moved, like it wasn't just thick clouds of water vapor, but as if living creatures were walking in it's depths.  
  
Or as if _it_ were alive.  
  
Gohan tightened the heavy jacket around him tighter, trying to defend against the mists. He felt goosebumps rise up on his arms, from the cold or fear, he wasn't sure. Beside him, his wife too pulled her arms around herself, warding off the cold, and the unsettling feel of goosebumps. All around, the rest of the Z-senshi were zipping up jackets and and rubbing arms as for the higher they went, the colder, and denser the mist became.  
  
The only few not affected by this change of enviroment were Kalin, Aerin, Pan, and the other magick users. In fact, the deeper they went, the more excited and hotter they grew. Instead of chills and goosebumps borne from fear, their's were from sweet anticipation and expectation. When it finally came to the point that you couldn't see your nose from your face, Kalin ordered a halt.   
  
Everything around them fell into a deafining silence. Even the ever-moving vapor around them stilled. From her vantage point, Pan see perfectly as Kalin stepped foreward to what seemed like a stone wall at the end of the path. She slowly rasied her arms, holding them over her head, palms turned up. She held them up for a few passing moments, then dropped them. But that is how the Z-senshi saw it.  
  
Now here is another thing that seperates the magick users from the ki-users, and yet what makes them alike too. Just like how the Z-sentai can sense their's and others ki, magick users can also sense when magickal energy is being drawn and focused. Now Pan didn't know what she was feeling was Kalin drawing magick, she just thought that she was using ki, and that her father and the others could sense it too. She wasn't to learn til later that this was one of the first signs of just how powerful her magick gift truely was.  
  
When Kalin dropped her hands, something amazing happened. The mist swiftly drew away, revealing to the naked eye ehat had been a stone face of a mountain, was really a high valted archway. Through the opening eveybody could see the green rolling hills, the tall trees and the blue sky of what lay beyond. Without word or motion, Kalin proceded through the opening, the rest of the party following in like suit.  
  
Once everyone passed through the door, they were hit by a sudden warm breeze. So different was it from the mist, that Gohan's glasses fogged up. Yamcha was the last to pass the gate. Once in, he turned just in time to see the mist, the mountains, and all the hardship of the last four days fade to nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tada!!! That's Chapter five!! Yeah, I so proud. ^_^ but anyway, can anyone guess what movie I got the idea for the last few scenes from? Guess right and I'll.............I'll be happy, and congradulate you personally on the next chapter....yeah, that sounds good, right?  
  
Yata!! I'm almost to the 30 reveiw milestone. Whoopee!! thanks to all the lovely people who reveiwed, your the best!!! And speaking of, Chibi Tenchi Senshi, where is Chapter three of Star Lit Gem???? Lady Xnightshade what happened to "When Love Gets in the Way of Duty" and Dragonchange Z? Daughter of Ashes, where in the un-holy hell is chapter nine of In This? Come on Saiyan Princess Chichi, chapter 13 of Ultimate Power!!! NOW!!! GET YA BUTTS MOVING!!!........(pant....wheeze....huff)  
Oh man, remind me to stay away from the Oreo's when writting........ o_O  
  
  
"When a perfect stranger takes some of his/her own personal time, to reveiw a story written by another perfect stranger, and leaves words that inspire hope and creativity, it is in a way, the greatest inspiration of all."  
  
~~~~~~~Arcadia Silver. 


End file.
